Biz Builder Delux
A mini guide is available here: Google spreadsheet Biz Builder Delux is a store management style of game. Unlike many other Kairosoft games, this game doesn't focus on just one business or town building, rather it combines the normal game aspects of town building with running multiple business types at the same time. Gameplay You run as many stores as possible and try to gain the most profit by selling things. Don't forget to upgrade your staffs as it is vital to service your customers. You can also research to upgrade your things so they sell at a higher price so you can gain more profit. You could also have one of your staff be the mayor and you could help develop the town. Developing the town helps you gain new customers and would therefore affect your stores/sales. Products Note where products can be placed, some of the display containers can be quite expensive. E.G Showcases for consoles or jeweler cost 540,000 each. Equipment Equipment can be found during treasure hunts or purchased from the shop with in-game money. Equipment can be placed in a certain way to get bonuses. Stores Starting Stores: *Game Store *Burger Bar *Boutique Unlockable Stores (rights purchased with coins in-game): *Bookstore - 10 coins *Noodle Bar - 20 coins *Bakery - 50 coins *Street Stands - 100 coins *Museum - 300 coins Stats Store Stats *'Life' - Affects number of store visitors. *'Biz' - Affects max staff cost. Biz also affects the quality of new staff when you are searching for new staff. (Each employe has a number of allocation points). *'Ind '- Get bonus XP when powering up (leveling up a char you equip). *'Con' - Affects maximum furnishing cost. Maximum furnishing cost can increase with town/city development. *'Env' - Affects how easy it is for population to increase. *'Asst' - Affects land price. Higher values boost the cost to start a store and its initial quota.(which can affect the size of your store) *'Popularity' - Affects the difficulty of introducing facilities and the chances/difficulty of holding major events. *'Hunt' - Affects the difficulty of treasure hunts and the quality of the treasure obtained. Staff Stats (points can be allocated here) * Stamina - Consumed when working. * Speed - Increases movement speed. * Dexterity '''- Boosts restocking and chances to find treasure. * '''Service - Makes it easier to satisfy customers. * Prep - Improves cooking and research. Stat Ranks *Staff stats change from 'F' to 'E' at 50 points *Staff stats change from 'E' to 'D' at 100 points *Staff stats change from 'D' to 'C' at 150 points *Staff stats change from 'C' to 'B' at 250 points *Staff stats change from 'B' to 'A' at 400 points *Staff stats change from 'A' to 'S' at 600 points Staff Growth Types Staff abilities increase depending on their growth type and number of stars. There are items that allow you to change growth type according to your needs, so you can select a type that will boost "prep", "stamina" and so on. Trivia *The Cat appears with the Secretary on the loading screen. * On rare occasions, the 'gifts' will fly onto the cat instead of the assistant on the loading screen. * Most of the Recurring characters do not appear in the game. * The consoles products used at the Game Store are the same consoles from Game Dev Story. * The sinks used at the Burger Shop are the same sinks from Dream House Days. * You may only open up to 3 stores only as you must release 1 store to build another one. * The gameplay music may be same as Magazine Mogul . * You may still get the profit from the auto-pilot store even you have released it to a manager. * The default path (floor) of Noodle Bar is same as on Cafeteria Nipponica . External Links *Google Play *iOS App Store * * Language packs Gallery Biz Builder Delux.png|Android English App Icon Biz Builder Delux ios icon.png|iOS English App Icon 夢おこし商店街.png|Android Japanese App Icon 夢おこし商店街 Banner.png|Japanese Banner Audio Category:Offline games